Conventionally, a common painting frame structure comprises a framework and a painting layer. The framework has a base plate and the painting layer is located on the base plate. When light from an external source reaches the painting frame structure, the paintings mounted on the surface of the painting layer are viewable and can to be seen by the viewer. However, when this technique is used, the external light source illuminates the paintings such that the view presents a single two-dimensional plane, lacking any three-dimensional effect. This two-dimensional plane reduces the ornamental effect of the painting as the color gradation of paintings is not distinct.